The invention relates to a method for renovating doors, in particular doors with at least one cut-out such as a cut-out for light. Fittings, lock and other projecting, detachable objects are removed before undertaking the renovation.
There are methods known in the art for renovating doors which provide that the door leaf sides are coated with a foil. However, if this is done in a layman-type fashion, the disadvantage can occur in that, due to the overlap of the used foil widths, the material is thicker in the area of the fold. This is optically disturbing and may prevent the door from closing properly.
DE 32 17 370 A1 describes a method for renovating doors which provides that a peripheral groove is brought in place in the door fold of the door to be renovated, also that door edges and door leaf sides are smoothed, that a foil, which is to be used to coat the door, is heated and stretched before it is placed to cover the door leaf side in order for the foil to be fastened subsequently inside the peripheral groove, which in turn is covered up with a groove banding.
To coat a door with foil in accordance with DE-A 25 49 513 the foil is stretched over the door while heated and subsequently fastened inside the peripheral groove using staples.
A method for the tight application of a plastic foil onto a door is known in the art from DE-A 1 571 070; and the foil has allocated heat sources in order to heat the foil allowing it to be stretched according to the invention.
The subject-matter of the current invention is finding a solution for an advanced method for renovating doors, in particular doors with at least one cut-out such as a cut-out for light, that will allow for impeccable results. Using simple steps, the door can be designed in such a way that a desired insert, such as a glass or closed wooden insert, can be integrated even if prior to the renovation the door did not have an insert, or if the door had an insert previously that was larger in terms of size in comparison to the new insert.
According to the invention this objective is achieved by implementing the following process steps:
The folding side edge of the door is smoothed (periphery of the door),
A peripheral groove is put in place in the door fold,
The door edges and door leaf sides are smoothed,
The openings in the vicinity of the lock are pasted over,
One side of the door leaf is coated with a covering material,
Subsequently covering material is heated,
The covering material is fastened inside the peripheral groove that was put in place,
The door is turned over, and the second side of the door leaf is coated with the covering material, the covering material is heated and fastened inside the peripheral groove,
The peripheral groove is covered with a flat edge banding, and the banding is glued to the folding side edge areas that define the peripheral groove.
Based on the teachings according to the invention the user achieves the advantage that edge strips of the heated covering material can be inserted into the peripheral interior groove during the fastening action, resulting in overlaps of material that almost entirely fill the interior of the groove; in fact, the groove""s only purpose consists of securing and receiving the covering material. Consequently, the surface outside of the groove is smooth. The only thing left to do now is to cover the groove with a plane banding which in turn is glued to the edge location of the groove. This step ensures that the renovated door maintains the desired external dimensions in the area of the fold as well, thus guaranteeing the desired functionality. Since the banding is fastened two-dimensionally in the fold area, an attractive exterior appearance is achieved, even if the covering material inside the groove differs in terms of thickness due to the cut off edges.
The invention is particularly noteworthy, because before smoothing the door leaf sides the door cut-out that is already present inside the door is enlarged to a standard size, or a corresponding standard size cut-out is inserted into the door leaf; because this is followed by a milling process which produces a peripheral step on each door leaf side, framing the enlarged cut-out; because a covering is inserted into this frame, that is formed by the step extending all the way around the insert; and because the covering is clipped to generate a cut-out of the desired size; and because cover strips are installed between the inside edges on the side of the cut-out of the covering whose height equals the clear distance between the surfaces of the coverings facing each other; and because the coverings are smoothed in relation to the respective door leaf side as well as in relation to the cut-out; and because subsequently the door leaf sides are coated as described previously with the covering material; and because said covering material is fastened inside the peripheral inside groove as well as on the cover strips after having been clipped in the area of the cut-out. The insert can be e.g. a glass frame, decorative frame, transom frame or a cassette.
Based on the teaching according to the invention, inside a door already containing a cutout this cut-out is specifically enlarged in order for it to be reduced in size so it can provide an attachment for the insert. If a cut-out was not available before in the door that is to be renovated, a corresponding standard cut-out can be integrated and can then be reduced in the manner previously described and equipped with an insert.
The teaching of the invention standardizes the renovation of doors qualifying even persons with little training for the easy renovation of a door. Due to the fact that standard dimensions are taken as the basis for the insert in order to create a cut-out, defective work is precluded for the most part.
Further details, advantages, and characterizing features of the invention can be derived from the claims, the characterizing features, either singly and/or in combination, as well as based on the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments that are depicted in the drawings.